


Iggy, It's Cold Outside

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Weather, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Desperation, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: Ignis and Prompto spend a lovely Winter evening together, enoying the warmth of one another's company. But all good things must end at some point, and Ignis must depart to tend to his duties. Prompto really doesn't want to say goodbye, and attempts to persuade his boyfriend to stay.





	Iggy, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizzwhizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/gifts).



> I'm really not a big fan of holiday music, but I cannot resist "Baby, It's Cold Outside". Yeah, come at me, but I will defend this song every single year. And this year, it gave me serious Promnis vibes. So please enjoy this half of my holiday fic exchange with the wonderful gizzwhizz! And thank you, Whizz, for always encouraging my silly ideas ♡

Prompto sighed, dozing as he nuzzled his head against the warmth of his boyfriend’s chest, fingers wrapped up in the plush folds of their shared blanket. He didn’t have a crackling fireplace in the small living room, but his little space heater did the job just fine. Add in some ambient sounds of a  _ real _ fireplace playing off of his phone and there you go. Perfect and peaceful.

Until his very warm, very comfy boyfriend began to shift and fidget.

“It’s getting rather late…” Ignis commented, glancing at his phone, then out the window. 

Outside, it was already dark, the sun setting way too early for Prompto’s liking. That was the problem with Winter. Snow was great and all, but there just wasn't enough  _ day _ in the days. At least the holiday lights that he put up lifted some of the gloom, glowing cheerful and bright under their miniature piles of snow. And more falling by the minute.

Prompto lifted his head with a frustrated whine, crinkling his brows as he aimed his best puppy eyes at Ignis. If he tried hard enough, maybe Iggy would stay just a little longer. His heart thumped in his chest as an idea took hold, and he dared to hope. Maybe Iggy would even sleep over. It was a rare night that he could persuade his ever-dutiful boyfriend to abandon his responsibilities. But gods, if he didn’t love falling asleep and waking up the next morning with that solid warmth wrapped around him, his pillows left smelling like Iggy’s cologne.

Despite his efforts, Ignis only sighed and shook his head, already peeling the blanket from his shoulders. How he managed to ditch the perfectly cozy fluff with so little effort, Prompto had no idea.

“Prompto… I really can’t stay. I have a pile of paperwork waiting at Noct’s,” Ignis chided, trying to slip free. “And in all Iikelihood, a pile of dishes, as well.”

Prompto didn’t press against him, but he didn’t budge, either. “But… It’s been so nice, all cozied up…” he murmured, twisting his hands in the blanket. He looked over at the tv, left off in favor of enjoying each other’s company. Maybe Iggy just needed some distraction. “I can put on a movie. One of those old holiday ones that you like?”

“Prompto…” Another sigh. This one with an even stronger undertone of scolding. Though as if to soften it, Ignis leaned forward to press a kiss to Prompto’s cheek. It only made his impending absence ache even more.

Prompto bit his lip as Ignis finally stood, the loss of his presence on the couch enough to make him shiver. He sat up on his knees, clutching the blanket.

“But  _ Iggy _ … It’s cold outside!”

Ignis rested his hands on his hips, nodding toward the coat rack next to the door. “I have a coat, love. And a scarf, as well.”

Prompto hesitated for a moment, sitting tense on the couch as Ignis made to turn away. Then, he lunged forward, grasping at Ignis’ hands. “Gloves! What about gloves? Because you probably forgot those and boy, Iggy, your hands are  _ super _ cold! Like ice!”

“I appreciate your concern, but I always have my gloves,” Ignis replied, his brows crinkling in the faintest trace of sympathy. 

Yeah, Prompto knew damned well that his boyfriend always had his gloves on him. And now it was painfully obvious just how hard he was grasping for straws.

“Besides,” Ignis added, striding over to fetch his coat. “Noct will start to worry. I told him that I’d be over at least an hour ago.”

Prompto let out a light growl of frustration. “He’s probably asleep or playing video games or something! He can text you if he’s worried, right?”

“Well… yes…” Ignis murmured, glancing down at his pocket where his phone had sat silent all evening.

A moment of silence, both staring at each other.

And then, “I can make some coffee,” Prompto whispered into the quiet of the room, staring unblinking at Ignis. Powerful words.

Ignis sighed, shoulders slumping as he rubbed his brow.

 

* * *

_ A half hour later. _

Ignis placed his empty mug back in the cupboard, cleaned and dried.

Nearby, Prompto sat on the edge of the counter, kicking his legs and holding up the half-full coffee pot. “Half a mug more?” he offered, lifting his brows with a hopeful smile.

“Thank you, love, but I must decline,” Ignis said, holding up a hand. “Two mugs is quite enough for now.” He flashed a smile at Prompto, leaning forward to place another kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “It shall keep me warm upon my departure,” he added in a whisper.

Prompto gripped the handle of the coffee pot, knowing that if he weren’t holding the stupid thing, his arms would be flung around Ignis in desperation. All he wanted was a sleepover. Just a sleepover with the best boyfriend in the world. Was that so much to ask? 

“Sure you don’t want more?” he asked, nearly shoving the pot at Ignis.

His boyfriend narrowed his eyes, fixing him with a searching gaze. “You didn’t spike this, did you?” he asked, only half joking.

Prompto flung his head back with a loud sigh, dumping the rest of the unwanted coffee down the sink. “No, Iggy. It’s just coffee. I just--” He stopped, running a hand through his hair as he stared down at his feet, clad in fluffy white and red striped socks. “I just want to cuddle and stare at you all night until I fall asleep,” he admitted with a pout. Then, gazing up shyly through his lashes, “Your eyes glow when the lights are all dimmed. Like  _ starlight,  _ Iggy. And sometimes, a guy just can’t resist.”

Ignis’ smile softened even further. “Love, you’re not the only one put under a spell. Would that I knew how to break it...” He leaned forward, catching Prompto’s lips in a quick, sweet kiss. “I’m not entirely certain that I would, though.”

“Then… don’t?” 

Ignis shook his head, turning to look toward the door. “I ought to say, ‘no’...” he whispered to himself with a sigh, the strain showing clear on his face.

Prompto licked his lips, hopping off the counter. Iggy was cracking. He just had to keep at it. “One last hug?” he asked, holding his arms out wide.  _ Definitely not going to get him in a trap-hug. Nope, nope, not at all. _

Ignis rested his hands on his hips, staring at Prompto from over the top of his glasses. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?” he scolded, making no move to approach Prompto and fall into his trap.

“Way to hurt my pride… Just wanted a hug...” Prompto huffed, arms dropping to his side. Now Iggy was just being stubborn. Fine. He could be stubborn, too. Jabbing a finger toward the ice-frosted window, he reminded his boyfriend of the very obvious. “Seriously, Iggy. It’s freaking  _ cold _ outside!” he stated, pulling his best frown.

Ignis’ turn to heave a sigh. “I simply must go,” he stated, brushing past Prompto to walk toward the door.

Prompto chased after him, stopping just short of falling to his knees and grasping at Iggy’s pant leg. “B-but it’s cold!”

“The answer is ‘no’, my love.”

“You know there's a storm blowing in, right? My phone said so. Here, check.” Prompto fished his phone out of his pocket, clicking on his weather app. Sure enough, a brightly colored blob drifted across the map of Insomnia, heading closer and closer to the Crown City.

Ignis made no move to look at the phone; he knew the current weather forecast, having checked earlier. “Then I had best head out before it hits. Besides, Noct will surely be waiting at the door by now.”

Prompto stopped just short of pulling at his hair. He had a sinking feeling that Iggy was going to win this war of wills. Not that he was ready to give in or anything. “Really? Will he though?” he challenged. “I’ll bet you a six pack of Ebony he’s playing on his phone. Here, I’ll text him.”

“I’ll let you know when I see him,” Ignis returned. He walked back toward the door, reaching for his heavy wool coat. 

Prompto could only watch as Iggy buttoned it up, bending to slip on his shoes. Defeat rose up in his stomach. It was going to be a cold, lonely night curled up alone in his bed.

“Iggy, you’ll freeze out there!” he called, scrambling after him. He’d block the door if he had to. Looking at the weather advisories, he was actually getting a little worried. “It’s gonna be up to your knees out there, babe!  _ Your  _ knees! That’s higher than for most people!” he whimpered, watching as Ignis reached for the doorknob, car keys hanging from his gloved hands. 

“Darling, it has been warm and wonderful and you are ever so grand in having me. But I must depart.” He leaned forward, finally pulling Prompto into a hug. They both lingered in one another's arms for a moment longer than usual. Prompto buried his face into Ignis’ chest, seeking out that warmth, wrapped in the familiar scent of coffee and lavender. 

“How can you do this to me…?” Prompto whined, adding a pinch of drama.

“Love… I’ll stop by tomorrow. You have my word.”

Prompto shook his head, still buried in the front of Iggy’s coat. He wanted his boyfriend  _ now _ . “What if you catch pneumonia and  _ die _ !?” he whimpered, feeling completely pathetic.

“Prompto, I’m not  _ walking _ . I have a car,” Ignis replied with a chuckle, gently easing Prompto’s arms down. He turned back to the door, looking over his shoulder to give a soft smile. “I’ll text you when I arrive. Goodnight, my love.”

The sound of the door closing was easily one of the most miserable sounds that Prompto had heard in his life. Heaving a sigh, he shuffled back to the couch, plopping down with a huff. The blankets were all cold now. Great. Stupid stubborn boyfriend.

“You could have borrowed my laptop to finish your work…” he mumbled to himself. Really, he should have thought of it earlier. Maybe Iggy would have stayed. “Too late now. Probably halfway to Noct’s already. Yeah, it was an exaggeration; Iggy didn't drive  _ that _ fast. Definitely not in the snow, either. But every minute after he left always felt five times as long. The house was just too empty without someone else around. He sighed, resting his chin on the arm of the couch.

Two minutes later, the door rattled as Ignis burst back inside, snow and a sharp gust of wind trailing at his heels. He stood in the doorway for a moment, eyes wide before pulling it shut and turning his gaze to Prompto.

“You’re… back?” Prompto asked, not even daring to hope as he sat up on the couch. He bit back a laugh at the thin dusting of snowflakes caught in Iggy’s spiked bangs.

Ignis took in a deep breath, shoulders falling in defeat. But on his lips, a tiny smile. He shucked off his coat, tucked his shoes near the door, and strode over to nestle back onto the couch without further hesitation. As if Prompto hadn't just spent half of the evening trying to persuade him to do just that.

“So.. What’s with the change of plans?” he asked, pulling the blanket around them.

“Darling…” Ignis murmured, shivering as he cuddled up close. “It is  _ cold _ outside.”

Prompto gave a short, sharp laugh. “Told ya’ so, babe.”


End file.
